Misty Mountain Hop
by Wayward67
Summary: Sam couldn't quite understand was why he was on the ground and why Dean was yelling... hurt!worried!Sam, cold!stubborn!Dean
1. Chapter 1

I had in mind this takes place around season 2, but really could be any season.

~  
It was almost beautiful..the way the snow twirled and danced from the sky above. The flakes stuck to his eyelashes...  
The full moon was streaming through the trees, making the landscape glow. He was cold and warm all at once. But what Sam couldn't quite understand was why he was on the ground and why Dean was yelling...  
"Sam?! You good?! ...Crap."

Dean's tone was weird. There was suddenly alot of scuffling,grunting and swearing. Everything was hazy, muted...

The first thing Sam felt was cold. The second thing was the jackhammer against the side of his scull where he had been hit. His vision still swirled as he slowly sat up trying to get his barings. Plus side, he remembered now why he was on the ground in the woods by a small pond. Werewolves. He was hunting them with...  
"Dean!" Sam shouted into the night, pain and panic rising as he stood up slowly. His head hurt ...  
Everytime he turned to search the surrounding area, he felt a wave of nauseaua. Swallowing profusely, he shouted his brothers name again..and again.  
Sam shon the high beam of his flash light to the ground around him. There was a small pool of blood where he was just laying. He guessed his head might need a few staples..  
"Dean!"  
Slowly a horrific thought processed slowly through his injured head. The pond. It wasn't deep by any means, but with the freezing cold weather...  
Stumbling forward to the shoreline, Sam scanned the pond slowly, looking for any breaks in the ice.  
"Dean!"  
"S'mmy. Over here..."  
Dean's voice was weird again, but Sam was relieved. He almost felt like crying. He wouldn't tell his brother this though...  
Again stumbling across the snowy ground, Sam followed Dean's voice - Sam had to grin. Dean was humming some tune.  
"Is that Jethro Tull?" Sam said as he finally caught sight of Dean.  
"Good guess." Dean answered. He was laying on the ground, shivering uncontrollably.  
"Why are you just laying there?" Sam asked trying very hard to stop himself from swaying, nauseaua creeping up again.  
"Because my legs are numb. Big bad wolf jumped me, we tussled, broke through the ice. Try swimming and breaking ice 60 feet to shore. How's the head?" Dean managed to sit up and then stand,albeit shakily. He was still shivering, jaw clenching and unclenching,bruises blossiming against his left cheek.  
"I'm fine."  
"Don't steal my best line. Let's get to the car and we'll go from there." 

They reached the car,both a mess. To make things worse,it started to snow heavily.  
"We could sleep in the car.." Sam suggested, leaning against the hood of the impala,watching Dean's shaking hands try and get the keys from his pocket.  
"..and not get out of here? Yeah, no thanks. We gotta get you checked out-"  
"You are in no shape to drive, Dean." Sam tried his bossy tone. Failed it miserably. His speech was slightly slurry.  
"I'm cold. You've got a scull fracture," Dean finally got the keys out and pointed to the passenger door, "Get it."  
Hearing the underlying seriousness of his brother's shaky voice, Sam wobbled himself into the car. Dean climbed in shortly after and started the engine.

It wasn't until they were on the main road when Sam realized that there was no heat on. He reached for the dial but Dean swatted his hand away.  
"The heat will make you sleepy, " Glancing from the road and the back seat, Dean reached and pulled out a blanket putting it on Sam's lap, "Can't have you cashing out on me."  
"Dean. C'mon. You're -"  
"I'm okay, Sammy. I swear. Just cold. I'll be fine."

A couple of hours spent in the ER and 4 staples to the head later, Sam made his way toward the waiting room where Dean was.  
"The verdict?" Dean stood, eyes roaming to where he assumed the wound was.  
"Better than we thought. No fracture. Just a -"  
"Bitch of a concussion. Mm. Sucks for me."  
"For you? How could this suck for you?!"  
"I have to deal with your whiny, complainy concussed self for weeks."  
"Pretty sure you just described yourself,Dean."  
"Pretty sure you just need to shut up. C'mon. Let's blow this town. "

More?


	2. Dean's POV

~Dean's POV~

Dean watched helplessly as the werewolf threw Sam, his head colliding with the tree stump.  
"Sam! Sammy?!.." making his way nearer his brother, Dean's jaw clenched, "Hey!"  
Glancing quickly around his surroundings, he made a sucky decision. Super sucky.  
The werewolf turned away from leering over Sam's body,barring its teeth and growling low, shackles raised. Dean began to slowly back up,eyes never leaving the beast. He heard some movement coming from Sam's direction...relief.  
"Sam?! You good?!.."  
Suddenly the werewolf dug its claws into the snowy ground and began a full charge toward Dean.  
"Crap.." Breathing heavily, he grounded himself and braced himself for the inevitably painful impact.  
"Sonuvabitch!" What the was expecting was being tackled/thrown across the frozen lake.  
Arms out in front to protect his face, he avoided the snapping,drooly jaws of the wolf. They tussled, the claws swiping across Dean's chest.  
Dean growled out , "You bitch!". In retaliation, Dean managed to free an arm to punch the thing in the nose several times.  
Stunned momentarily,the creature leaned up, shaking its nasty smelling head. It gave Dean enough time to wriggle out from beneath it.  
Roaring in frustration, the werewolf again started to charge..but this time Dean was ready.  
The werewolf crashed against the frozen lake, Dean panting ...gun out in front of him, the full clip emptied..  
But before he could really standing or catch his breath, the frozen lake turned out not to be as frozen..  
Sinking into the ice cold slushy water up to his shoulders, Dean involuntarily gasped out.  
"Sonuvabitch!"  
He struggled to shore, breaking the thicker ice with the butt end of his gun...

Collapsing against the muddy cold edge of the lake, the effort to breathe hurt,his legs were completely numb. ..

"Dean!"

Sam. A sigh of relief.

"S'mmy...over here!"

***

He hated hospitals. Everything about them. The smells. The colors on the walls. The wishy washy barn life "art". Everything. He hated it. But he hated having to wait...  
Cold, in pain..he just wanted a hot shower,a burger and to sleep .  
Again, relief. He saw Sam. Upright. Alert.  
"The verdict..?" 


	3. 3

Admittedly, I wasn't feeling too inspired with this story at first,but its picking up speed I think...goal is to wrap it up with a nice lil protective!concussed!Sam saving the day...

~  
The next couple of days were the worst. If Sam wasn't half sleeping, he was half puking and if he wasn't doing either of those, he was being so so whiny. Dean felt crappy though. He was sick, or was getting there. There had been this bone deep chill that had settled in the night after they got back from the ER and as long as Sammy was out for the count, Dean had to game face until forever.  
When Dean got a concussion, a bad one, it would lay him out for weeks. Sam, got the luck of the draw though. His worst days were the first couple and then gradually became better before the end of the 2 to 4 weeks recovery time with very few symptoms. So whenever Sam was asleep or not paying any real cognitive attention to his brother, Dean would chug some dayquil, nyquil,..zicam...Anything he could he grab with out causing suspicision.  
On the 4th day of being hold up in this crap motel,Sam finally became more lucid.  
"Look who's decided to join us...how ya feeling?" Dean asked, watching his brother sit up in bed, hair tousled and face gaining the color it had lost of the last few days.  
"I don't feel like puking anymore...so I guess that's a start."  
Dean quirked a grin, "Always a good sign,Sammy. " he knuckled a hand over his chest, suddenly overcome by a spasmy coughing fit.  
Sam watched this happen, brows raised slightly, "You sound awful."  
"Just a cold. You feel up to eating anything? I'll make a run."  
"Ugh, not really,but..probably should. Ge'me soup,I guess."  
"Soup it is." Dean stood and had to catch himself from almost toppling over. A intense wave of vertigo hit him like a ton of bricks,making him sway enough that he was gonna have a hard time coming up with an excuse. But, lucky for him, Sam was resting back against the head board,eyes shut.  
Steady again,Dean pulled on his jacket and pocketed the keys, "Be back in a jiffy,Humpty Dumpty."

Sam grunted his acknowledgement of Dean leaving and didn't move much else. His head felt like someone was marching around, but he was glad that the whole puking part was over with. Food sounded both like an amazing and terrible idea. He would soon find out the outcome.

Meanwhile, ...  
Dean exited the car and headed toward the entrance of the grocery store. It was one of the ones that had a hot soup/food bar. Fancy..  
He was also short of breath, which was annoying since he only walked maybe 40 feet. Shaking it off,Dean wandered the aisles before grabbing the soup for Sam and other provisions, feeling hopeful to put this town behind them...

That thought was present even when Dean suddenly found it really hard to concentrate and got a little light headed. He managed to cash out and make it out to the car before...suddenly he was coughing hard,jarring and shaking his whole body. He couldn't catch his breath ...  
The attack lasted only a few minutes, but by the end of it, Dean was exhausted nd his chest ached. He was starting to feel like this wasn't just a cold... 


End file.
